There is a need for small hand operated or simple bench mounted tools that may be efficiently used to terminate conductors to terminals of a connector on a small quantity basis. One such terminating tool is the Terminating Head part number 58336-1, manufactured by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg Pa. The tool is arranged to be attached to a standard pistol grip handle for manual actuation, an air powered handle, or may be mounted to a work bench along with an air power unit for power actuation. The tool, a front view of which is shown in FIG. 1 and identified as 10, is limited to terminating discrete wires only. As is shown, the tool 10 includes a frame 12, a terminal strip guide 14, and an insertion mechanism 16 which is driven by a ram 18. A connector having a strip 20 of terminals partially assembled thereto is positioned within the frame so that the strip of terminals rests on a work surface of the guide 14 and the left most terminal is in alignment with the insertion blade. A discrete wire is inserted from the front of the tool into a U-shaped opening 22 so that it is between the insertion blade and the first terminal. The ram 18 is then caused to move downwardly, as viewed in FIG. 1, causing the wire to be pushed into the insulation displacement contact of the first terminal. A somewhat L-shaped feed arm 24 is pivotally attached to the frame 12 by means of a pivot pin 26. A feed finger 28 is pivotally attached to and carried by the arm 24 and is spring biased toward the strip of terminals by the spring 30. A pin 32 extends from the upper portion of the arm 24 into a vertically disposed slot in the ram 18. A spring 34 arranged between the frame 12 and the pin 32, pushes the pin 32 against the bottom of the slot. When the tool is actuated the ram 18 moves downwardly and the spring 34 urges the pin 32 to follow and remain in engagement with the bottom of the slot. This pivots the arm 24 counterclockwise so that the feed finger moves toward the right causing the points of the feed fingers to cam out of the drive holes in the carrier strip, ride along the bottom of the strip, then engage the next set of drive holes. When the termination is complete the ram moves upwardly with the pin 32 still against the bottom of the slot, thereby forcing the arm 24 to pivot clockwise, moving the feed finger to the left which feeds the strip of terminals to the left one position, ready for the next termination.
The tool 10 is an excellent tool for terminating discrete wires, however, does not lend itself easily to modification so that it will accommodate ribbon cable. To accomplish this purpose the feed arm 24 must be replaced with an entirely new structure that does not block front access to the work surface by the ribbon cable. What is needed is a terminal strip feeding mechanism that is coupled to and actuated by the ram that will not interfere with movement of the ribbon cable across the work surface of the tool.